Foiled FanFiction
by Katou Miki
Summary: Kamui wrote yaoi fics about him and Subaru. Subaru occasionally read it. Subaru would never guess that Kamui has such perverted minds of him like those fics he wrote on . S/K. Rated T for safety. To be updated soon, so please review. :3
1. Glassy Violet

Helloooooo! It's me again. It's my first attempt at humor, and it's a bit messed up with my bad grammar and all, but yeah, i still hope you like this one. R&R please! It would always be loved. And don't flame, i eat flamers for lunch. If you don't like it, don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of CLAMP's awesome works or their characters.  
--

**Part 1: Glassy Violet**

Kamui sat in front of his PC, his slender fingers typing rapidly on the keyboard. His usual cold and glassy amethyst eyes was somehow on fire with both spirit and excitement. Sometimes he grinned quite maniacally when he was at some 'fun' parts. What was he writing?

Fanfiction

Yes, you read that right. Kamui _is _writing a fanfiction. If you take a look at his monitor, it was something about him and his twin, Subaru. Something.. that looks like a yaoi thing between both of them.

Kamui has always adored his brother since they were children, and the feeling growing more and more everyday. And whether Kamui realized it or not, he became occasionally possessive on the emerald-eyed vampire. Though, he won't let Subaru knew about what he was feeling. So he was having quite a conflict inside himself because he somewhat wanted to express that feeling to his twin brother. And it nearly made him gone insane.

That was around the time he browsed the internet and find the . He was surprised that there was so many stories between him and his brother in the Tsubasa Chronicle section. So that's how it went, Kamui decided to make his own fanfiction. His chosen pen name is Glassy Violet. What he didn't know is, the pen name made him sounds cheesy.

"What're you writing, Kamui?" Subaru's voice startled Kamui all of a sudden, making him gasped to the realization of his twin's presence. He quickly minimized the window where he was typing at, staring quite awkwardly at his twin.

"Nothing. It's just a daily journal." Said Kamui, lying. Subaru raised an eyebrow, he wasn't that easy to be fooled afterall.

"I think I saw my name there back then..and something about me kissing you…" Subaru mumbled, his eyes still focused on the screen, to the small minimized window on the task bar. Subaru surely has got into Kamui's nerve.

"You're just imagining things, Subaru. Why would I write something like that?" Kamui knew it sounds lame and pathetic, and he blamed himself for it. He prayed hard so that Subaru won't ask him anything more than that.

"Hmm..." Subaru's sharp green hues drilled deeply into Kamui's eyes, and Kamui tried to make his eyes even glassier than usual, so Subaru won't notice anything inside those pair of violet hues. Subaru finally gave up, he sighed and left for their bedroom and closed the door. Kamui siged in relief, and turned on the window again, continuing what he was writing on.

_Subaru gently raised his head, the pale lids of his eyes slowly closed. I did the same. I lowered my head, closing my eyes slowly as my face got closer to Subaru. We could felt our lips touced each other, and i let it lasted for a while. I sucked in slowly, knowing that Subaru always liked it that way. Subaru's hand tangled to the back of my neck as his head fell to the pillow, dragging me closer to a more intimate kiss._

Kamui giggled like a schoolgirl when he finished that part. He typed again for the finale and saved it. He soon went to the and logged in to his ID. He submitted the document and edited it for some Author's note. He rushed to the Stories section and submit the story. He grinned as he saw his story posted on the front page. And he anxiously waited for any reviews coming. It took pretty long so Kamui decided to make a coffee and stretched his sore back for the time being

--

whee! that was all for chapter 1!  
please review so i could know whether i should continue it or not. it was my first humor attempt afterall.  
And, oh, the italics were the writings Kamui and Subaru made. The story Kamui was writing was actually my fic, Different Colors of the Flowers. So if you don't mind please check it too. Hee hee hee.  
Talking about odd ways to advertise..


	2. Emerald Gradient

Thanks for the reviewers! Many many thanks! I will try my best not to disappoint you all! XD

So this is chapter 2! It's short, but I think the next chapter will be longer, so keep those reviews coming! XD

**Green Apple Ice** and **laustic**: ohhh yess! Kamui's _really_ giggling like a love-struck schoolgirl! :D

--

**Part 2: Emerald Gradient**

Subaru was browsing through his laptop on their room because Kamui was dominating their PC . He typed the address of in the address bar and waited for the page to load. He quickly browsed through the section where he was from, the Tsubasa Chronicle. He smiled in delight when he saw a familiar name on the front page.

Glassy Violet

He always been a loyal reader for her fanfics. So he wasted no time and clicked on his newest story and read through it.

Subaru smiled when he read every passage in the story. The Glassy Violet surely knew how to please him by writing stuffs about him and Kamui. Sometimes, she used Subaru's point of view, or either time she would use Kamui's. _Fangirls' imaginations are impressive._ He thought on himself, and he continued his reading. He blushed a bit when he got to the end of the story, where there was a scene where he was kissing Kamui so passionately (or so as it was described in the story). He personally couldn't imagine about he doing such gay things with his own brother in real life, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. So he clicked on the reviews button and typed a review for her.

_Hey, Glassy Violet_.

_It was a nice story. I like it, but I feel like nosebleeding when I saw the ending. _

_I didn't know why, but somehow I imagined doing that ending of yours with my twin brother._

_Haha, maybe it's because you mainly writing twincests. _

_Well then, I'll be waiting for your next story. :D_

_Emerald Gradient_

Subaru clicked the button Submit and there was soon a pop up message telling him that his review would appear within 1 hour. Subaru smiled again. He already had enough fanfiction for today, even though he just read one. Subaru turned off his laptop, cast his heavy dark coat off and slid to the bed for a nice afternoon nap.

--

Oh yes, Subaru didn't know that the Glassy Violet was Kamui. He thought Kamui was a fangirl. XD


	3. Email & MSN

Yay

Yay! Thanks for the reviewers! I'm on fire now, so I guess the updates will be quicker. Oh yeah, I fixed something in chapter 2 in order to match this chapter. Sorry, the idea is quite random so, yeah..

Well, hope you enjoy! And don't forget what you should do after reading ;)

--

**Part 3: E-mail and MSN**

Kamui returned with a cup of coffee in his hand. He set back to his PC and refreshed the old page of the browser that he has been left for an hour or so. He saw there was three reviews already. So he eagerly clicked on the reviews to find a familiar name in the reviews table.

Emerald Gradient

Kamui somehow feel attached to this name. She was his loyal reader. She never missed even one of his fanfics. And she always gave him the spirit to continue writing, sometimes even driving him for hotter scenes. What kind of scenes, is up to Kamui's perverted imagination that he always had whenever he was writing things about him and Subaru. He read through her review, and he was quite shocked that she was also twins.

Kamui intended to talk more with this Emerald Gradient. So he send her a message to ask her for a chat in the MSN.

_Hey, how are you Emerald?_

_Thanks for your review in my latest fic. I always love this pairing so don't blame me for writing stories about them. _

_You have a twin brother? That was a coincidence. I also have one too. And to tell you the truth, I was kinda imagining to do those things I wrote with him. _

_You're such a nice person. I would love to talk with you more. Do you have MSN? If you do, please send me your address and I'll add you._

_I'll be waiting for the reply._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Glassy Violet_

Kamui quickly push the button send and wait until a message telling him that the delivery was a success popped up.

Kamui giggled again. He didn't notice that he was giggling like a girl in puberty quite frequently lately. And he better notice that soon before Subaru did. Tired, he decided to call it a day. He turned off the PC and stretched his sore back. He yawned and his eyelids slowly turned droopy.

Kamui entered their room to found Subaru already fell asleep, but his laptop was still on. So he intended to turn off the laptop for Subaru.

When he was about to click on the shut down button, there's a pop up message on the taskbar telling him that Subaru has a new e-mail.

--

Hweel! Quite a cliffhanger? ;)


	4. The Bed and the Laptop

Yay part 4

Yay part 4! Thanks for the reviews, guys. You all keep me alive to continue this fic! Hee hee!

Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter. Anyways, this is part 4! It's short, but I hope you like it. :3

--

**Part 4: The bed and the Laptop**

"Huh? A message for Subaru?" Kamui moved the cursor to the mail icon. He was about to click, when he heard a mumble from the bed. Kamui gasped, and he quickly approached Subaru, who was half awake.

"…Kamui?" he called out groggily.

"Yes, Subaru. I'm here." Kamui got a hold into Subaru's hands, signaling that he was there. Subaru gave Kamui a sleepy smile. He put a hand into Kamui's cheek, and Kamui could felt his cheeks burning at the place where Subaru just touched.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" he asked softly, his emerald eyes was half open. He wasn't fully awaken at all. Kamui sighed in relief. He was afraid that Subaru would notice him playing around with his laptop. Kamui nodded as he pushed Subaru gently back to bed and covered their body with the blanket.

"I will later." Kamui replied. He caressed Subaru's soft hair again but Subaru stopped it with his hands. He gave Kamui an odd sleepy look as his hands moved to remove the chains of Kamui's coat and threw the heavy attire to the floor.

"You can't possibly sleep with that, you know." Subaru gave Kamui another sleepy smile before his head fell into Kamui's chest, asleep. Kamui blushed, he was afraid that Subaru would woke up because his heart was beating so hard. But Subaru looks so peaceful, and just by looking at Subaru's blissful sleeping figure, Kamui felt sleepy himself. He yawned and laid his head on the fluffy pillow. His hands rested on Subaru's back, holding him close.

"Subaru could check the mail later.." Kamui thought before he drifted off to sleep while the laptop lay forgotten on the desk.

--

Hahaha. No more cliffhanger!

You know what to do next ;)

Reviews for quicker updates XD!!


	5. MsWord

Part 5! Thanks for the quite enthusiastic reviews you give me guys, I appreciated it so much! So, there goes chapter 5! And yes, the e-mail from Kamui is for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy your sweets! Sorry, it's a bit messed up. I'm dead tired and it's barely 1.09 A.M in the morning. sigh. But I gotta update for you guys afterall XD

--

**Part 5: Ms.Word**

Subaru woke up that morning to find Kamui nowhere on the bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and his emerald hues scanned around the room to find a familiar presence, but Kamui was nowhere inside the room. Subaru sighed heavily as he removed the blanket and got up, his eyelids were still heavy but he couldn't go back to sleep at this high morning. As he moved closer to the door, Subaru heard familiar sound of rapid typing and clicks, signing that Kamui was there in front of their PC, writing for a new, whatever yaoi thingy about him and Subaru. His clear violet hues locked on the glowing screen as he typed,

_I smiled, gently in a way only Subaru knew how. My fingers traced along Subaru's lips as if he was writing something on those cherry pink lips. Just when he finished with his imaginary scribble, I leaned in and kissed Subaru once again. Though it was a bit vague, but I bet Subaru could tell what I was writing on._

_I Love you,_

"…You're up early, Kamui." Said Subaru softly in an admonishing tone. Kamui was couldn't be more surprised, distracted from his mad focus at the screen. He turned around to found that Subaru was standing behind him, wearing only his white collar shirt, folding his hands, still looked a bit sleepy.

"Good morning, Subaru." Kamui greeted his other half awkwardly. His hands quickly moved to minimize the MS Word's window.

Subaru sighed, he approached Kamui and gazed over his eyes like Kamui had eaten his favorite tart. Kamui glanced back in return, trying to set his eyes as glassy as usual.

"You're being addicted to internet aren't you, Kamui?" Subaru muttered as he gazed chat windows and browser windows on the screen. Subaru was getting worried about his younger twin. His addiction to the internet wasn't healthy for him. Kamui slept late at night and woke up really early in the morning, just to work something which Subaru didn't know what it is. "What're you working there anyway?"

Subaru approached Kamui and took the mouse from Kamui's hand. Kamui sensed danger, so he tried to get rid of that mouse from Subaru.

"Nothing, really!!" Kamui tried pull Subaru's hand back, but Subaru was putting a tight grip on the mouse, he looked suspicious to Kamui's unexpected reaction.

"What? I'm just making sure you didn't see things.." Subaru moved the cursor from one window to another. Kamui still struggled to took over the mouse from Subaru.

"Don't look at my stuffs!!" Kamui squealed with an oh-not-so-Kamui-like voice. Subaru's eyes squinted even more in suspicion. Their hands still battled on the mouse pad, trying to win the control for the mouse, causing the cursor to danced randomly on the screen. Subaru was sure that Kamui was looking into things that he shouldn't, and he wanted to prove it and caught Kamui red handed. While Kamui didn't want to lose either. He didn't want to lose his face, not for Subaru.

"You're hiding something from me!" Subaru's patience started to fade,

"No I'm not! You shouldn't brag into my things like this!" Kamui was nearly shouted to frustration

"Yeah? I'm your elder and I have the rights to make sure you didn't see anything improper for you!"

"So? We're both adults now and I have my own rights to do what I please! Geez, Subaru, you talk like I'm a five years-old kid watching some random sex video!"

"!! The mouse!!"

The mouse slipped from their hands and fell to the floor with a crashing sound and a familiar clicking sound as well. There was nothing to cover it anymore. The impact of the fall has caused the cursor to open the Ms.Word window. Kamui's eyes widened , His jaws fell to the floor as Subaru switched his eyes to the so-protected window on the screen.

--

Cliffhanger or not, it's yours to decide.

You know what to do next :P


	6. Blackout Fuss

yay part 6 ! XD

Sorry for the quite late update. I was on vacation and all, so sorry for the late update. Oh yeah, this chapter is quite a junk to me. I'm not totally satisfied with it, but I was too sleepy to edit this one now. And oh, i change the genre into Romance/Humor because the story is getting a bit different from the original idea. And there will be fluffs on the later chapters.

Well, enjoy!

**Part 6: Blackout Fuss**

CLICK

The house suddenly turn dark, and Kamui's PC shut down in an instant as well.

"What is this? A black out?"

"Perhaps…"

Subaru sighed as he turned into Kamui, his bright emerald hues still lit in suspicion, but since he didn't have enough evidence he could do nothing more than just sighing heavily in defeat. He set himself down in the sofa, which could barely seen from the sunlight penetrating behind the drapes.

"Seems this means I wasn't supposed to brag on your things, huh?" Subaru chuckled.

"…It's just not fair, Subaru. I never brag into your things, not even when you got a new e-mail yesterday.." Kamui mumbled. Subaru's eyebrow raised,

"_I_ got a new e-mail?" he asked, and Kamui gasped, "How do you know?"

"Uh.." Kamui seemed to be not quite yet reassured, "When I'm going to shut down your laptop yesterday..there was that pop up message telling me that you got a new e-mail, and.."

"Did _you_ open it?" Subaru hissed. Kamui quickly waved his hands and shook his head furiously but Subaru's eyes show the same deep suspicion.

"No!!" Kamui blurted out desperately, "I told you!! You weren't shut your laptop down yesterday so I was going to turn it off for and that was all!! I never touched your files even once!!"

"How could you tell me not to touch your things while you're playing with mine?" Subaru hissed again, deadlier this time.

"I'm _not_ playing with your stuffs!! Not like _someone_ I know who tried so desperately to peek into my things!!" Kamui said in an extremely high-pitched voice. Subaru's anger, which we all know rarely surface, now boiled in his chest. But Subaru tried to stay calm and still until Kamui pushed him off his limits.

"How can I not while you're making me worry by sitting there all day, typing random stuffs and keep giggling like a fan girl? You're turning into a maniac!" Subaru tried his best to push the anger down on his voice, but his unability to keep his voice on the normal pitch made Kamui's temper rose even higher.

"_Worry?! _If you're just curious about my personal affairs you could say just so!" Kamui yelled, "Okay, if you want to know what _I_'ve been doing, let me tell you then!!" Kamui took a deep breath, "I was writing gay things and posted it on the net. Happy now?!"

Subaru was silenced.

"You wrote _gay things?_" he asked in a voice, nearly as a whisper, "Do you mean like those yaoi things posted on ?"

Kamui was silenced.

"How do you even _know_ that site?" Kamui asked, holding his breath. Kamui's words light up the light bulb on Subaru's head.

"And how do _you_ even _know_ that site?" he asked calmly. They both exchange glares.

--

yay! Another cliffhanger. And why can't i wrote the name of this site? Subaru was asking about this site but i can't write the name..

if you want the next update soon, you know what you should do :D


	7. Confusion and Confession

Whoa guys sorry for the extremely late update. Holiday's over, school's killing me, and I failed in some of my exams and my parents didn't allow me to touch my PC until my scores were refined..

Oh well, that is all for excuses. Now, go on with the last part of the story! This is the fluff you all have been waiting for! XD~

Disclaimer: I didn't remember owning Kamui, Subaru or TRC. It's all CLAMP's. Although I wish for it. :P

**Part 7: Confusion and Confession**

"And how do _you_ even know that site?" Subaru asked calmly, started to get the point of this problem.

"I told you I'm a writer, there!" came Kamui's reply in a pissed off tone, "It's _you _whose in the matter!!"

"Well If I came to know that site, that means I have once visited it, right?" Subaru said, still as calm as usual. He could feel that Kamui was in his grasp for now.

"Why do you even care to visit that kind of site? It's not quite like you." Kamui frowned deeply, his eyebrows pointing sharply downward. There was a thick pause for a while, with both of the young vampires exchanging glares. But after a few minutes passed, Subaru smiled, in a totally mischievous way.

"I guess both of us must have the same reason to." Subaru grinned, "A very good one."

Subaru said those words with an extremely seducing tone. Kamui glanced at his elder twin in confusion. Those words must mean something.

In the dark, Kamui could see Subaru's brilliant green hues shimmering with silent passion. Subaru slowly pinned Kamui down to the floor. Kamui felt this sudden rush inside him, his blood was rushing in an urge to his cheeks, sending furious blush that was clear enough for Subaru to saw even in the midst of dark.

"W..what are you doing?!" Kamui pretend to struggle even though he actually enjoyed the closeness between him and his elder twin. Subaru grinned in away Subaru would never do.

"What? Isn't this what was on your mind, eh, Glassy Violet?" Subaru whispered so seductively in Kamui's ears, sending another urge of furious blush to Kamui's face. Subaru plastered a smirk on his face, making him much or less looked like Kamui. Kamui couldn't counter his twin's words, they were all hit right at the bull's eye.

"H..how could.." Kamui's words were stopped by Subaru placing his index finger upon Kamui's lips. Kamui couldn't back off now. Subaru had found everything. Everything that he has been hiding for the past few weeks.

"The pen name 'Glassy Violet' and the clues you gave me is enough to find who you really are." Said Subaru, his voice somewhat mischievous. "Then, those things you wrote were what you want from me, right?"

Kamui couldn't resist any further. He was no longer struggling against Subaru who was now pinning him down to the cashmere-carpeted floor. He looked away, trying to hid the furious blush on his face which hasn't gone yet for the time being.

"..are you mad at me..?" Kamui asked weakly in a whisper. He couldn't bear to see Subaru in the eye. It was too much for him now. Embarrassment, guilt, and disgust of his own self mixed so perfectly inside him, turning into agony. Subaru didn't came with any reply. It was true that he was surprised that his twin actually thought of him in an intimate way, simply more than just a share of brotherly affection. But somehow, he felt that the blame wasn't totally on Kamui. It felt like he has a good part to share the blame as well as Kamui.

"Mad? Why should I mad at you?" Subaru chuckled softly, turning into his normal self again. He caressed the soft strands of Kamui's dark hair gently, his lips curled into a cute, yet twisted smile.

"Well, now that you know that I was..thinking about you a lot in an..intimate way, i..i think you will be mad at me..you know..i feel like you're going to be disgusted..or either hate me.." Kamui mumbled on his own, he wasn't courageous enough to see Subaru's eyes yet. A storm of contradictions were happening in his heart. And it feels like all of this sudden things were just too much from him, where he wasn't prepared for it all.

"Stupid..there's no way in the world I would hate you for any kind of reason..even if the hell freezes over." Said Subaru, in his custom friendly, gentle tone. "Now tell me, why did you write those things instead of telling me directly?"

"I told you! I was afraid..afraid that you'll hate me and all.." Kamui replied, his voice was starting to shatter. "So I wrote those things to pour my feelings down..instead of keeping it for myself."

Subaru chuckled, he couldn't resist how cute Kamui was. And for some subtle reasons, Subaru felt happy to know that Kamui was looking at him that way. He felt this..warm and gentle feeling flowing over inside him. He didn't feel any hatred or disgust towards his other half. There was only love.

"Then tell me again something.." Subaru released Kamui so he could sit and put them on the same eye level. Though the room was dark, Kamui could saw Subaru's eyes clearly. The emerald hues which gleam was brilliant, gentle and simply adorable. The emerald hues which he loved so very much.

Subaru put one of Kamui's hands upon his chest, and gazed at his deep violet hues in a passionate way.

"Do you love me?"

Kamui blushed. Subaru was being all too blunt. But in the other note, he couldn't help but to tell his other twin how he really felt to him..

"..I do.."

The simple answer surfaced a blush to Subaru's cheek alongside a warm, strong feeling inside him. A desire to love Kamui, a desire to be at his side, a desire to protect him..

Without a second thought, Subaru wrapped Kamui's soft lips with his and pinned him down once again. Kamui's eyes widened, still bewildered to the green eyed vampire's sudden action. But Subaru's tender touch made him relaxed entirely and melt into the kiss. Subaru's kiss was soft, gentle, and chaste though it was a bit demanding. They broke up for air before going for another kiss.

"Mmn.." Kamui moaned as Subaru deepened the kiss. His mind was going away somewhere, enchanted by Subaru's beautiful magic that was love. He didn't even notice that Subaru was slowly sliding his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of Kamui's mouth. When he came to realize it, he quickly mount a defense. But he was too late, Subaru was winning and there was no chance for Kamui to block him.

After a long period of kiss that feels like forever, Subaru finally broke up, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. Kamui lied on the carpet with his eyes half opened, still enchanted with Subaru's kiss.

Subaru leaned closer to Kamui, so close that their noses were touching.

"Do you mind to go a bit further? Just..a little bit further..?" Subaru whispered softly in Kamui's ear, sending another urge of blush to surface upon Kamui's pale complexion. Kamui was shy, really shy. But nonetheless, he couldn't resist the fact that he wanted Subaru more than anything in the universe.

"..i don't mind.." Kamui's reply caused a smile to appear upon Subaru's thin lips. He leaned to unbutton Kamui's shirt while his lips wander from Kamui's lips to Kamui's neck, sucking upon the pale skin slowly and gently, trying not to be too rough to his younger twin. Kamui enjoyed this new sensation Subaru was supplying him with, and it moved his hands to wander on Subaru's body, trying to strip him and removed the layer of clothing that separated their desperate skin anyway.

"Kamui.." Subaru whispered as he successfully unbutton Kamui's shirt.

"Subaru.." Kamui has seemed to be entering a trance because of Subaru's seductive whispers.

They were going closer, closer, and their lips were just inches away, and..

CLICK

"Hey Subaru-san, Kamui-san are you alright? It seems that the fuse in your room has blown off and.." the light was on and there was Fai, holding a screwdriver and a broken fuse on his hand. He suddenly froze when he saw the pose Subaru and Kamui was in. His mouth opened agape, "uhh..maybe I should left the lights off.."

---

FIN

---

ahaha, that's all folks! I hope you like the last chapter of this story.

And again, sorry that you have to wait SO VERY long for the updates..

I'll make up for it somehow.

Thank you for Chibi Moko-chan, laustic and other loyal reviewers that have been keeping my spirits up to continue this story. Well then, cheers!

See you again in the next story. :D


End file.
